(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bending press system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bending press system which is adapted to form a pipe member to have a predetermined curvature in a state that both ends of the pipe member manufactured through extrusion are clamped.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a bending apparatus is used for forming a beam member to have a predetermined curvature. The bending apparatus is used for forming a shaped beam manufactured through roll-forming or a straight pipe member manufactured through extrusion to have the predetermined curvature. The bending apparatus is particularly applied to a bumper beam for a vehicle.
Such a bending apparatus includes a roll bender, a round bender and a stretch bender.
According to the roll bender, a straight pipe member is inserted in a plurality of bending rolls disposed along a predetermined curvature and rotating and is formed to have a desired curvature. According to the round bender, a plurality of forming rolls is disposed up and down along a curvature radius and a pipe member passes through the forming rolls to have a predetermined curvature.
In addition, the stretch bender pulls both ends of a shaped beam in opposite directions and bends the shaped beam on a die having a predetermined shape. Therefore, the stretch bender can form the shaped beam to have a curvature in a state of controlling strength and spring back.
However, the roll bender is hard to be used for an aluminum extruded pipe member or high-strength steel pipe member and has drawbacks of low dimensional precision when curvature forming.
In addition, initial investment cost is high and productivity is low due to long manufacturing cycle according to the round bender and the stretch bender.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.